


Love Is You

by fnxychld



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnxychld/pseuds/fnxychld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonbyul had come into realization of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 3,193

If you want to be successful in love, you have to overcome fear.

Fear of rejection

Fear of embarrassment

Fear of inadequacy

Whatever.

 

You can't be afraid.

 

I’ve been a girl crush forever, and as a rule, if I look back and she looks back too then it means she’s up for the night. Well at least if she’s decent and 99.9% bang-able.  
I would go straight up to her and introduce myself, Moonbyul style. 

The intro is important.

But follow-up is everything. 

A lot of guys wait two or three days to call but I think that's stupid.

Women want to feel wanted.

I call 'em that day. 

After thirty mins, an hour…it doesn’t really matter as long as I call them immediately.

I take 'em to my favorite spot, right away. 

Never the movies. It’s too boring, to cliché and she might think I’m creepin up on her besides you want their attention on you. 

Not with a fucking Nicholas Sparks movie or some jackass movie star.

Good conversation is important, but making 'em laugh is even more important. But to close the deal, you gotta make it sexy. And I know all about making it sexy.  
I work in sales which is all about seduction. You have to seduce people to wanna buy what you're selling, and I'm good at what I do.

Very good at what I do.

I find most women give it up on the first date. You know what I’m talking about, right? Of course, they always give the disclaimer.  
When she says, “I never did it this fast with anybody before.” and whines, that means she always gives it up fast. But I just go along with it and say “I feel so honored.”  
The worst part is afterwards, when you just want 'em to go home. And no, I don't hate women. I love women. I just don't fall in love with women.

I live a very blessed life. I'm in my early twenties. I got a great job no girlfriend, wife, husband and no kids. Of course.  
And I damn sure don't feel like I'm missing out on the whole wife and kids thing. Don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against that lifestyle. It's just not for me.  
But I'm getting ahead of myself. 

I'm actually on my way to meet Yongsun, and I'm trying to figure out how to tell her. As many times as I've done this, you'd think it'd be easy. But Yongsun’s different. 

 

I really like her.

 

I met Yongsun walking down the street, too. Well, I didn't actually meet her. But that's the first time I saw her. And when I saw her again, with a colleague’s party, I knew I had to make a move. I introduced myself and got her number and of course, I didn't wait to call.

I probably called Yongsun faster than I've ever called anybody.

We met about 35 minutes ago and called her immediately.

We went to the spot for dinner and all that, but it was different. Yongsun was easier to talk to than anybody I've ever gone out with. I mean, I genuinely had a good time.

 

Shit, she was making me laugh. No one had that effect on me. No one else but Yongsun.

 

Of course, I put the sexy on her. But she put even more sexy on me.

I was sure Yongsun would give it up on our first night. After all, most women do, right?

Instead, we ended up laughing and talking all night. Even though she didn't give it up, I let her crash for the entire night. 

 

What the fuck was wrong with me?

 

I even let her stay for breakfast. 

Next thing I knew; we were hanging out often. And I have to be honest, I hadn't had this much fun since I was a kid. But she still didn't give it up. 

I couldn't believe, I was just letting it happen. The more I got to know Yongsun, the more I got to like her. She had a lot of good qualities. She had a great job at an accounting firm, she had her own place, she was single, no kids, she wasn't crazy, she worked out, she didn't smoke but she liked to drink, she listened to K-pop, RnB, Hip-Hop and J-rock.

She watched sports, she didn't go to church, but she believed in God, she liked dirty jokes but blushes red as tomato and most importantly, she was really smart.

 

Checkmate. 

 

Really, really smart.

Trust me when I tell you, when she finally gave it up, it was worth the wait.

 

It was weird.

 

Even when I wasn't with her I was thinking about her...

 

What the fuck was wrong with me?

 

That was when I realized the time had come. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” She looked up to me and smiled brightly.

“How was your day?” 

“It was okay. How was yours?” 

“Fantastic. Even better now that I saw you, cutie pie.” She blushed a little, tucking few strands of hair behind her ear. 

“So what’s up? Something special you need to tell me?”

I placed my palms on the wooden table as I gaze upon her, fixated through her chocolate brown orbs.

 

Why am I so fucking nervous this time?

 

What the fuck is wrong with me?

 

“There… something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“ Yeah, there's something I need to tell you, too.” She exclaimed looking back at me, her smile never fades. 

“You first.” I managed to say. 

“Okay. Um... Well, I... don't really know how to say this, so I... I guess I'll just say it. I got a job offer in Tokyo. It's with the same company doing the same job for the same amount of money. I put in for a transfer, a couple months back because, I don't know, I guess I just wanted a change. That was before I met you.” Yongsun explained. I think she was feeling uneasy because she’s fidgeting the whole time. 

I just smiled at her, urging to continue. I know she has a lot to say.

“I don't have to take the job. I just basically wanted to run it by you to... see what you thought before I made a decision. Trust me, I'm not trying to put any pressure or cables on you. Just wanna know what you thought.” She paused and sneered, “So what do you think?” 

“I think you should take it.” I managed to reply.

 

Damn.

 

I couldn’t believe that I said that. I am so fucking dumb.

“You do?” her eyes widened in shock. Maybe she didn’t expect that dumb answer from a genius like me. 

“Hell yeah!” I beamed, faking a laugh.

 

Uh-oh…

 

This was for the best right? I mean she’s making things even more convenient for me, I should better grab this damn chance to make it easier for the both of us. 

“Maybe a change is just what you need right now. If I had a chance to move to Tokyo, I'd do it in a heartbeat.” I added as I uncrossed my legs uncomfortably under the table. I buried my face between my sweaty palms and tried to hide my embarrassment.

 

What the hell?! 

 

What the fuck am I saying to her?

 

I need to get rid of her but I suppose what I’m doing is not the right thing.

 

“Hell yeah!” she suddenly exclaimed snapping me out of my trance. “Thanks for being so supportive.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat looking towards her intertwined fingers. I looked at her rather confused. “So what did you want to tell me?” she asked smiling. A smile that somehow didn’t reach the corner of her eyes. 

“Oh, you know, it was nothing. I forgot it already. But I am so stoked to hear about Tokyo. It’s a great place… I mean, you are so lucky!” awkward silence enveloped the both of us but I continued, “Maybe I can even come visit you sometime.”

“Hell yeah.” She replied in distaste, not hiding the hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Sorry to cut this short. I'd better go and give my notice. You have a great day Byul.” She spoke coldly. She stood up and picked up her Louis Vuitton purse on the table.

“Congrats again, gorgeous.” I tried to ease the tension between us, but I don’t know what the hell is wrong with her, giving me the cold shoulder that sudden.

“Thanks” is the only word that I heard from her. I stood up watching her hastily picking up her things on the table. She was wearing a pastel pink sundress, the hem hung just above her small delicate knees. I can’t help but admire the beauty in front of me until she turned to me and spoke with watery eyes.

“You know what, Moonbyul? I was really hoping that when I told you I was thinking about leaving that you would say to me; you would slit your wrists with a butter knife or drown yourself in a puddle or throw yourself in front of a speeding yellow school bus!”

“Guess I was wrong. I know you’re a really great woman, Moonbyul. You need to stop being a jerk.” She said, clutching her purse tightly in her arm. Her gaze fixated on me as if trying to make me understand what’s going inside her head. 

 

“You just need to stop being afraid.” She said bitterly rushing towards the door leaving me dumbfounded.

 

Afraid of what? 

 

For some strange reason, I have an urge to go after her. But I’m a coward, so I let her walk past me, as I tried to digest every word that she just said a minute ago.

Like a strike of lightning my phone instantly vibrated inside my pocket, I fished it out and stared at the glowing LCD and saw who was calling: Irene

I slid my finger on the green button and placed the phone near my ear.

“Hello babe? I’m so sorry. I was just caught in a traffic. I had to stay a bit longer for a meeting. I’ll be there in a minute. Mmm, kay? See you beautiful.”I spoke, trying to hide the uncertainty in my voice. I pressed the end button and slipped it back in my pocket.

That was Irene, I met her this morning when I was on my way to the office. I got her number and to be honest, she’s also one of those girls that I’ve been hitting besides Yongsun.  
Okay, so I don’t call it cheating since I am not committed to anyone but technically I am really cheating; SO… YES.

In my humble opinion, cheating is inevitable. How can you wake up to the same face everyday and not get tired of it?  
Like I always say a guy could line up all the women in the world and take his time to pick what he considers to be the most beautiful one and believe me in three months he'll be tired of her. 

Same goes for me.  
Everybody cheats.

You have to keep in mind that men and women see cheating differently.

The woman wants to know… if you loved her no matter how many times you nailed a girl in the bed.  
Guys don't care if you loved him, he wants to know if you fucked him.

 

See?

 

I don’t really care because I've never really had a legit girlfriend to cheat on after my first heartbreak. Don’t ask me about it, I don’t really have time to talk about that anymore. It’s just a waste of time.

But I have to admit, after nailing the last few girls since I met Yongsun, I did feel a little bad. Matter of fact, I felt so bad that I actually confessed it to Yongsun. I couldn't believe I was snitching on myself. I'd never done anything like that before. It was like an out-of-body experience. I just felt like it was the best thing to do. 

Never in my life I would confide my feelings to someone but then again, Yongsun made me do it. And I felt so fucking relieved for the past twenty years.

I expected her to scream, cuss, scratch my eyes out and beat the shit out of me.

 

But she didn't.

 

We just talked about it. And she forgave me. I was amazed how she handled it, she was calm as always. I mean, I know she wasn't my girlfriend or anything, and I shouldn't care, but she forgave me though she never asked me to stop messing with girls. She just smiled, kissed my cheek and held my hand tightly.

And I swear to gods she was the best girl that I’ve ever met.

 

Wow.  
*************************

 

 

It was past six in the morning and thankfully I got Krystal to leave before the sun rises. I slumped back in my queen-sized bed and blindly reached my phone from the night stand. I checked if I received a message, but there was none. Since last week, Yongsun never contacted me anymore. 

I let out a long exasperated sigh.

I opened Facebook and browsed my news feed a little. And there it was, I spotted Yongsun’s name on my feed. I hovered my finger above her name, bringing me to her timeline. 

Not that I was checking, but Yongsun’s last post said that she was leaving for Tokyo tomorrow night to accept the job.

I guess it is what it is.

I squeezed my eyes tightly and tried to go back in sleep.  
***************************

 

 

So here I am again, inside my room with a different girl I’d met this afternoon. She was on top of me trying to unbutton my shirt. 

Fuck.

I can’t even remember her name, because we got so fucking drunk tonight. I decided maybe it’s time for me to stop thinking about Yongsun and get back to my usual routine. 

Besides girls always come and go right?

Suddenly, the faces of all the women I've been with throughout the years flashed before my eyes.

Damn.

I can't even remember most of their names too. 

I used to be happy with a variety of women. 

But now... even that's getting boring, even with different women I’ve gone with. I used to be so happy in the club. Thought if I wasn't out partying and meeting women, I was missing something

Now I realize, I ain't missing shit.

“Byul…” the girl called out my name.

Then image of Yongsun calling out my name from afar flashed through my eyes. She was smiling sweetly at me. Like she was telling me that I’m the most beautiful thing on Earth. 

“You just need to stop being afraid.”

Yongsun’s words echoed inside my head.

What the fuck?

What am I afraid of?

What am I afraid of?

 

What the fuck am I afraid of?! 

 

I got up and yelled in frustration. And that’s what made me snap out of my thoughts. The girl on top of me must be startled. Her eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

“What’s the matter Byul?” she asked softly. She was half naked, her small breasts pressing against my chest.

I muttered an oath under my breath and immediately got up, buttoning my shirt back. The woman sat across the bed dumbfounded but I don’t care. 

There’s only one thing I need to do right now.

I must see Yongsun.

I told the girl to dress up quickly. She doesn’t need to be told twice as she got up immediately and fixed herself in a matter of minutes. We both rushed outside the building, muttering a soft “sorry” before I dashed to the parking lot, only to find that my car has a flat tire.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

I ran outside the building and hailed a cab in panic.

Five minutes later, a taxi arrived and I quickly told the driver to rush to the airport. Thankfully the trip was short, I still had 10 mins before the departure of Yongsun’s plane. 

After paying the bills, I quickly exited the cab and ran inside the departure area. My eyes scanning every person I bump into. 

And there she was, making her way to the boarding window. I sprinted faster than Bolt Usain until I reached her, she must be surprised because she looked at me like she had seen a ghost. 

“Yongsun!” I called out.

“Oh, my God! Are you okay?” she exclaimed. Her mouth fell agape pausing in midsentence, ”What-- What are you doing?” she asked, puzzled.

“Oh! You're still here!” I managed to say between pants. I looked at her lovingly. She looked worried as she tried to pat my back.

“I'm okay, I'm okay.” I added, grasping her hand placing it just above my chest.

“Look at me Yongsun…” my right hand cupped her cheek. 

“Byul, I’m going to be late…” she croaked. She tried to back away but I held her still.

“I just needed to tell you something.” I paused and looked deeply into her eyes. She winced.

 

“If you leave, I will slit my wrist with a butter knife. I will drown myself in a puddle. I will throw myself in front of a speeding yellow school bus full of badass school kids.” I sighed.  
“Just… just don’t go.”

 

There. I’ve said it. Those words that I’ve been trying to bottle up this past few days.

 

Fuck.  
It’s now or never Moonbyul!

 

Yongsun looked at me rather confused, her eyes never leaving mine. I can tell she’s sad and all. She must’ve suffered a lot because of me.

“Byul, I really appreciate you coming here and getting hit by a car and all.” She smiled sadly, “I've had to do some thinking, too. Now I'm the one who's afraid. I've got a few things to figure out.”

She freed her hand from my grip and turned her head away. 

“Like you said, maybe... Maybe a change is just what I need. Please don't think I won't miss you.” She spoke softly, it’s almost a whisper.  
I felt my heart sank. I need to do what a real grown-up woman should do. I don’t think I could lose her. 

 

“I love you.” I blurted out.

 

Finally…  
Maybe those words are the words she thought I would say to her back then. I saw her flinch.

 

“I love you, too, Byul.” She sighed, “I really do.”

 

“Goodbye.” That is the last word I heard from her before she turned away and started running towards the departure entrance, leaving me with a broken heart.  
************************

 

Well, I guess this is how it all ends for me.

It's funny. You never know how life will turn out.  
Now I realize, happiness is a choice.

And me?

I'm not totally sure.

It's like I always say, if you wanna be successful in love, you have to overcome fear;

Fear of love, 

Fear of commitment,

Fear of yourself.

Whatever.

You can't be afraid. 

Wanna know something?

 

 

 

 

I'm not afraid anymore.

 

 

“I love you Byul…”

 

“I love you more Yongsun…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This shot was inspired by ‘The Bachelor’, so credits for the prompt and storyline. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave your comments, I’d be happy to read them. Thank you! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
